


𝐒𝐦𝐮𝐭 𝐎𝐧𝐞𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐬 (𝐱𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫)

by Jessica_Whitlock



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Magic, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pining Draco Malfoy, Polyamory, Possessive Tom Riddle, Praise Kink, Professor Draco Malfoy, Reader-Insert, Smut, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Whitlock/pseuds/Jessica_Whitlock
Summary: Hello fellow sinners! This book is dedicated to Smut! I do take requests, the only thing I ask is that your requests to be an x reader. Have fun ;)
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Rabastan Lestrange/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 133





	1. 𝐑𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐬(𝐎𝐩𝐞𝐧)

Hello sinners, 

this book is open for requests, and I'll take requests in the comments. 

𝐑𝐮𝐥𝐞𝐬

Please keep your requests with an xreader. I do have the right to deny a request, and if I do reject your request, its because I personally felt uncomfortable writing it. This book will be open to all, and I'll try my best to write your request the best I can! Just tell me whats the gender of the reader, the person (Bucky Barnes, Draco Malfoy, Robb Stark, etc) and tell me the kink, story, or chose one of the prompts below. Also, if I don't get to your request is because I'm unfamiliar with the character you've chosen. Thx! 

𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐭𝐬

1\. "It's really not that complicated"

2\. "Close the damn door,"

3\. "Do you miss me?"

4\. "I think about you every damn day of my life!"

5\. "Fuck, you're perfect."

6\. "Don't you fucking start with me! I'll- I'll- I'll-" "Nothing you'll do nothing. Because you're a coward."

7\. "I love you, and I'll never stop loving you."

8\. "Doesn't matter to me. Only you."

9\. "I-I-I thought you were dead." "Guess I'm hard to kill."

10\. "Love is overrated."

11\. "Please, don't leave me. Come back to me."

12\. "Lick your lips like that again, and I'll choke you."

13\. "I told you, trust me."

14\. "Don't you ever touch me again!"

15\. "Kiss me like you mean too."

16\. "Why are you naked, in my bed?"

17\. "You're trembling, tell me, tell me what's wrong."

18\. "I still remember the way you taste."

19\. "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you."

20\. "What do you want from me?"

21\. "Fuck me,"

22\. "Tell me I'm wrong, and I'll walk out of here."

23\. "Do you regret it? That night?"

24\. "Do it. Cum inside. I dare you."

25\. "I can't wait to see you swollen with my child,"

26\. "I can help you, just let me in."

27\. "I'm nothing! You're nothing! Were nothing!"

28\. "Don't make me do this."

29\. "I wonder what you taste like."

30\. "I want you."

Happy Sinning, Sinners! ;) 

―Jessica 


	2. 𝐖𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐈𝐧 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐍𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭|𝐃.𝐌𝐚𝐥𝐟𝐨𝐲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): SMUT! Fluff! Affirmations! Love Making! Unprotected Sex!
> 
> Authors Note: this is a Draco x Fem Chubby!Reader, bc even us chubby/thicc/curvy girls need some luvin too. Enjoy! (P.S your Hogwarts house is Hufflepuff.)

Your POV

"I love you," I whispered, my breath hitting his face as we stared at one another. Our hands intertwined, and our eyes locked. My lover sucked in a breath, his grey eyes watered at my confession, and his thumb rubbed circular motions on my palm. The only thing that graced our ears was the sound of raindrops falling from the sky, against the roof of Malfoy Manor. It was dark in the room, the only light we had was the silver light of the moon, coming in through the silk curtains of our room.

Draco raised his head, looking at me with a smile. No matter how long we'd been together, our 'I love you's' still made him tear up, due to the neglect he suffered as a child. The only love and affection he had was his Mother's. I'd always knew Draco would be starving for love, I never imagined the whole extent of it. So when I agreed to marry him, I'd made sure to shower him in love and attention as much as I can.

"I love you so much Draco," I whispered again, placing my hand against his bare chest, feeling his muscles contract and tighten at my touch. Draco cupped my face, rubbing my bottom lip with his thumb, and smiling down at me.

"I love you, wife, and I'll always love you. No matter what," he replies before pressing his lips down onto mine, kissing me softly.

His lean body cages me, his arms around my head, and his elbows on the mattress. His lips were chapped but I didn't care, I kissed him back, with all my love I could pour into this single kiss. His hands cup the sides of my face as his tongue slips past my lips, and a moan tores from my throat. His tongue slides against mine, massaging it. My fingers run up his shoulders, his neck, and into his blonde hair, I tug gently. A low groan emits from his throat and I feel his hips start to grind into my body.

His teeth sink into my bottom lip, biting softly. He tugs it, making me gasp and moan. I feel my body become engulfed in heat. My breath quickens and I could feel sweat start to bead down my neck as his hips grind into me more, making his hard member brush against me. His lips pull away from mine and he stares into my eyes, lust clouds his grey orbs, making it seem like a storm was brewing in his usual calm orbs. A smirk finds its way onto his face as he studies my lustful gaze, almost like he was debating whether or not to continue.

"Please," I beg, not wanting him to stop him. I needed this, and I wanted this. "Please Draco, don't stop." I whimper. That does it, Draco's eyes blow wide and his lips go into the crook of my neck, kissing, biting, and sucking at the flesh, creating marks to show that I was happily taken. His hands wander down my clothed body, the silk of my nightgown makes me shiver as his fingers travel across my abdominal. He places his hand, spread against it my clothed abdominal as he sucks on a particular spot on my neck making me cry out in ecstasy. I lift my hips up from the bed as his teeth sink down into my flesh, moaning as he did so. My hands tugged harder on his hair as he traced his mark with his tongue. 

I felt Draco's hands run down to my thighs, he massaged my skin and traced my scars. His mouth made its way down to my exposed shoulder and he left open-mouthed kisses, showering me in his love. My hips buckled at the feelings of his fingers lifting the hem of my gown, pulling it up my body, so he could see my exposed skin. He pulled his mouth away from my skin and he sat upon his knees and gave me a wicked smile that made me want to moan under his sultry gaze. He helped me out of my gown and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed, his lust-filled eyes stayed on my body. I felt my nipples grow hard under the cold air, and Draco licked his lips, like a beast ready to devour his prey.

"You grow beautiful daily, my love," he whispered into the night, a haunting groan left his lips and I wish to never forget it. His hands rested on my hips, he traced my stretch marks and I flushed in embarrassment. "Don't . . ." He looks up at me, confused. "Please, don't. I'm not . . ." I struggled to get the words out, but I felt my throat close up. I knew I wasn't a model or the girl he used to date in his younger years. I wasn't a size 0 and I didn't have a body of a supermodel. And even though I married Draco, I still felt self cautious and insecure after 2 years of our marriage.

"Y/n," he takes my hands in his, looking into my eyes. "I love you, I don't care about your size or figure. I love it all the same. You're my wife, and I love you, regardless of what you look like. I didn't marry you for your body, I married you because of your heart." He kissed my lips and I part slightly. "I love you too, my sneaky snake." He chuckles against my lips. "And I love you, my little badger." His kisses overwhelm me and I drown in our passion.

His hands slip into my panties, and he drags them down my legs, I gasp at the sudden coldness against my mound and I can hear my husband groan and mutter to himself. He pulls open my legs, and he settles in my thighs. I let out a moan at the sudden hot breath, I look down and see him smirking. I gare at him and I get ready to tell him to just make love to me when the words die on my tongue. A loud moan escapes me as his lips latch onto my clit, sucking it as a newborn babe would do to its mothers' breasts.

My breath becomes labored and I run my fingers through his hair as he sucks, bites, and licks it like a dog lapping up water. I can feel my wetness trickling down, like a fountain. In my stomach, I feel the familiar coil starts getting tighter, and my thighs quiver in anticipation. I let out a loud moan as Draco dips his tongue inside me, licking and drinking my juices. He pulls away and licks his lips. "You taste sweet, wife." I blush and I feel him dipping his tongue back in, swirling it around in circles as he drags his fingers to my slit. He traces my clit in a figure-eight motion and I gasp loudly and scream. I could practically feel Draco smirking like he was proud to make me moan his name and scream in my pleasure.

"D-Dr-Draco," I moan and I felt the coil snap, and a sudden wave of pleasure overcame me. Draco didn't part from my lower lips, he drank in the pleasure, making sure he licked everything and didn't waste a precious drop. I let out a small sigh as I came down from my high, and only when I did come down, did Draco part. He licked his lips and wiped his chin, before climbing over me. He shed the boxers he was wearing and he placed his elbows on each side of my body, I gripped his biceps and he gave me a smile.

"I love you," and without me responding, he gave a powerful thrust. I let out a moan as he found his way inside me, his hard member nestled in my warm walls, as they squeezed him. He moaned and slowly started thrusting. I felt like I was in heaven, bathed in the warmth of his body and the feeling of him inside me, thrusting slowly and longingly. Moans escaped our lips and we held eye contact, basking in each others love. His thrusts became faster and harder, his member hit a special space making me scream and gasp loudly, and a smirk found its way onto his lips. He continued to thrust there, making sure to hit that special place.

The flapping of skin on skin filled our room, pants, moans, and groan could be heard. My back arched from the bed and I lifted my hips, trying to meet Draco's thrusts, and his grip on my waist tightened. I could feel the familiar coil started to get tight and I knew soon, it would snap. Draco must've noticed it as well, for he started thrusting wildly, trying to meet me in my climax. With one hard thrust and gasp, the coil snapped and my high overwhelmed me. Draco continued to thrust, even through my orgasm, and his hips snapped into me one last time before he let out a groan and finished inside me. I could feel his warm seed coat my walls, and I moaned at the feeling of him, of his seed, inside me, coating me in his liquid.

He stilled and we caught our breaths, trying to calm our heart rate, sweat glistened on our naked bodies and Draco was smiling at me, lovingly.

"I love you," he said, I'd lost count how many times he'd said those words, but I smiled back. "I love you too," I whisper, in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request, please comment! Make sure to read the rules I posted in the first chapter before you make a request though! Thanks for reading!:)


	3. 𝐑𝐢𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐮𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐆𝐫𝐲𝐟𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐫|𝐒.𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waring(s): smut, jealously, Sirius's over-dramatic self, sex up against the wall. 
> 
> Prompt: Reader is Lily's little sister and is in a secret relationship with Siris Black.

Your POV

"-come on Evans! Just one kiss," I gave Sirius a hard glare as I slipped on my school skirt. Sirius was shirtless and only had his boxers on, a smirk was on his lips that I kissed just a few hours ago. His long black hair was a mess, due to me running my fingers through it, and on his shoulders were scratch marks, that I gave him during our rounds.

"No, Sirius, if my sister gets worried, or just so happens to come by here-" Sirus placed his hand on my mouth, making my words become muffled. "Shhh," he said in a husky voice. I glared at him and crossed my arms, waiting for him to take his mouth away, but he made no indication. I reached my hand up to his chest, my fingers trailed up his torso, making him shiver and lust clouds his grey eyes. Once my fingers met their target, I pinched the sensitive skin, making him howl and take his hand away from my mouth to rub his now sore nipples.

I smirk in triumph, while he growled at me. "You little vixen," he grumbled. "I'll get you back for this," I rolled my eyes and picked up his discarded shirt from the stone floor of the abandoned classroom and threw at him. "Put on a shirt dog boy," He glared at me after taking the white button-up shirt off his face. "Oh don't give me that look, you need to get dressed anyway. You need to meet up with the boys, remember?" I said, making recognition light up in his serious features.

"Right," he mumbled before picking up his trousers and pulling them up his long legs before slipping his shoes on and walking up to me. He leaned in and I placed my hand on his (now) covered chest. "Sirius-" I began before he pressed his lips to mine. His soft lips molded into mine, and he groaned in the back of his throat. He pulled away before things could become heated ― once more ― and he gave me a smirk. "See ya later, Evans." I rolled my eyes. "You too, Black." He handed me my blue and bronze tie and I took it from him. "Go―" I told him with a soft smile.

He chuckled before walking out of the classroom, leaving me alone to get dressed. I tied my tie around my neck, and grabbed my socks and shoes, before slipping them on and grabbing my bag. I ran my fingers through my hair, fixing it, and walked out of the classroom. It was getting late, dinner was already over and the curfew was in an hour. I'd told Lily that I was going to the library to return and do my potions essay, and she left me alone, said that she too had a 'thing' she needed to do.

I was walking back to Ravenclaw Tower when I heard the call of my surname. "Evans," I stopped in my tracks and turned, to see Severus Snape. He had a scowl on his face and he crossed his arms. "Snape," I said anger in my tone. I still haven't forgiven the prat for calling my elder sister a Mudblood, and I'll probably never will. "what do you want?" I sighed, wishing to go to my dorm. "Can . . ." he scoffed before handing me a piece of parchment. "Can you give this to Lily? Please, I just . . . I just want to make things right," he whispered the last part. I swear tears came to his obsidian eyes, and I sighed. This boy has been trying to make things right with my sister for two years now, and it's getting really tiresome.

"Fine," I said quickly, taking the letter. Snape looked at me in shock. "W-what?" I rolled my eyes. "I'll give my sister your letter, but it's not up to me to make her forgive you, Snape. That's on her." He nodded, his raven black hair swung. "Thank . . . thank you, Evans." I nodded. "Of course," I turn on the balls of my feet and continue my way to my dorm, not noticing the grey eyes on my back, ignite with jealously and anger.

* * *

I was with Lily, studying for our Charms exam that when she cleared her throat. I looked up from my scattered books, meeting my sisters' burning eyes. "What is it?" I asked her. She sighed before bitting on her lip. "Lily?" I questioned. "I . . . I saw you with Sirius." My heart started racing, did she know about us? How could she? We were so careful. "I mean, I saw you with him yesterday, at the Great Hall." I let out a small breath, she didn't know about us. "I understand you have a project with him, but after this project, you'll stop hanging around him, right?" I nod my head. "Of course I will," She smiled at me and I went back to my books. "I worry for you, Y/n. He's bad news, and I don't want you to get caught up in his and Potters' antics." I sighed and listened to my big sister's ramblings about how Sirius would tarnish me and how he would get me into loads of trouble if I kept hanging out with him.

"I mean look at Marlene McKinnon, she was caught hanging out with Black and she became one of his conquests. I just don't want that happening to you." I take my sisters' hands in mine, I smile at her. "Lily, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm fine. I promise you don't need to hover over me." Lily sighs and nods her head. "Just . . . just promise me that you won't become one of his conquests, okay?" I nod my head, giving Lily a small smile before letting her hands go and return back to my studying. But how could I focus on the book in front of me when my sisters' words echoed in my head. Her warning was a little too late, and I had no idea how to tell her that I was currently dating the boy with a bad reputation.

* * *

I was walking back to Ravenclaw tower, I'd just left the library with my sister, and I walked her to Gryffindor Tower, said our goodnights before I left, ready to crash on my bed. It was almost time for curfew and I didn't want to be caught by a Professor, so I hurried my footsteps. I was almost to the eagle knocker when I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist and their hand on my mouth. I gasped in alarmed but relaxed when I heard someone whisper in my ear. "Well, well, look what we have here? A little eagle in the clutches of a handsome lion?" the cocky voice of my lover spoke in my ear. I rolled my eyes and let him bring me to an abandoned classroom.

He shoved up against the cobblestone wall and I gasped. His lips were on my face in seconds, kissing my lips, cheeks, nose, forehead. "S-Sirius?" I questioned. He moaned in response. "Tell me, why was Snivellus near my little bird?" he asked, jealously was in his eyes. I wanted to roll my eyes but Sirius's little nips at my neck hand me under his control. Damn him.

"Why? You jealous?" I ask, smirking at my lover. He growls before sucking on my exposed skin, leaving more of his marks to paint my skin. I moaned as his other hand goes down my skirt and rub my thighs. Once he was satisfied with the mark he gave me, he pulled his face away from my skin. "Of course I am. That git has no business being near you," I chuckled at him before putting my hands on the sides of his face, making him look at me.

"Sirius, I love you, and only you."

Tears brim in his grey eyes and I hold him close. I kissed his neck, running my hand through his long hair, tugging gently. He moaned into my neck and I smirked against his skin. He rutted his hips against me and I could feel his hard-on through his trousers. Moans escaped my throat and Sirius quickly tugged my skirt and shirt off, leaving the blue and bronze tie hanging around my neck. I helped him out of his trousers and shirt as he sucked my earlobe.

He moaned as I palmed him through his underwear and I smirked against his skin. He groaned as I managed to slip his trousers down his legs, leaving them to gather around his ankles as I buckled against him, his hardness thrusting against my cunt. Before I knew it, we were bare, our clothes discarded onto the floor and my legs were wrapped around Sirius's waist as I drew him in. His cock slipped inside and I moaned breathlessly. He pushed me against the wall, my back against the cold stones as he fucked me, hard. His lips were by my ears and I could hear him mutter "Mine," as he fucked her against the wall. I gasped as his lips started leaving open mouth kisses on my neck, his teeth scraped and sucked against my skin and I could feel my walls tighten around his cock, milking him. I felt the coil in my belly snap and I felt my climax overwhelm my senses, the sensation of warmth and weakness. Sirius grunted and growled like a dog before stilling inside. He stayed still as we caught our breaths, his grey eyes stared into my own orbs and I felt sweat glide off my naked skin. 

"You're mine," he said before capturing my lips. I kissed back, feverishly. "I'm yours," 

"Snivellous better stay away from you, or I'll hang him by his necktie," I just smirked at my lover. "My courageous Lion," 

He purred and I kissed him. "You're ridiculous, you know that?" He just smiled at me. "But I'm your ridiculous Gryffindor," I giggled and press my forehead against his, letting his hair fall around our faces, creating a curtain. "Yes, you're my Ridiculous Gryffindor," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request, please comment! Make sure to read the rules I posted in the first chapter before you make a request though! Thanks for reading!:)


	4. 𝐊𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐒𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐬|𝐑.𝐋𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Hello, this was requested by @emmaloo21 using prompt 19: "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you," I hope you like it! And this does have a female reader x young Remus Lupin. The reader is Sirius's little sister and Regulus's big sister. Happy sinning! xxx
> 
> Warning(s) Smut! Oral, fem reviving! Cursing! Drunk Remus! Unprotected Sex! Choking (slightly)!

Your POV

I'd never imagined this day would come. Godric forbade it, he was never the sort of one to do this type of shit, my brother ― Sirius was the one to do this. Not _him_! But here he was, standing in the pouring rain, soaking wet, and the smell of alcohol on his breath. I wanted to slap him for being this irresponsible, but I couldn't, all I could do was just stare at the man before me.

Remus John Lupin was stupidly drunk on the porch of my home in Godrics Hollow. Good Godric, why me? I'd just graduated from Hogwarts, only a year after Sirius and his friends, and I thought my feelings for the werewolf boy would've disappeared, but seeing him now, soaking wet, the familiar flutter was still settled deep in the pit of my stomach.

"Remus? What . . . what are you doing here?" I questioned him. A bottle of fire whiskey was in his hand, he raised it up to his lips, and took a long sip. His eyes, his chocolate brown eyes were on me the entire time he drank his liquor, sending unwanted shivers down my spine. "Remus," he took his drink away from his mouth, he gave me a boyish smile. "Hey there, Y/n," he slurred. He stumbled and almost slipped on the slippery porch if I hadn't caught him. My arms around his torso as I held him up. He smirked at me and flicked the tip of my nose and giggled. I rolled my eyes and struggled to get him inside, away from the cold rain.

I kicked the front door open with my foot and dragged him in, bringing him over to my small three-seater couch. He flopped down and laughed wildly as the ―now empty ― bottle of fire whiskey clattered to the floor. I sighed and looked at Remus with pity in my eyes. "Remus," he perked up at the sound of my voice. "I'm going to go get you some clothes, and a . . . a towel." I furrowed my brows as Remus clutched onto my wrist and put his index finger up to my lips. "Sshhh," He dragged his finger around my lips, almost as if he was tracing them.

"Rem-"

"Sshhh, don't say anything," he whispered. His breath hit my face, and I could smell the alcohol. He gave me a small smile. "I don't want anything to ruin this moment," he said softly. I furrowed my brows at his words. I wanted to protest when his arms came around me and brought me to his wet clothed chest― wetting my pj's even more than they already were.

"I . . . I . . ." I placed my hand on his mouth. "Remus, you need to change out of your clothes, or you're going to catch a cold," I told him sternly. He sighed and let me go, his arms falling to his sides. I gave him a small thankful smile and scrambled off him. I walked out of my living room and into the spare bedroom where all of Sirius's things were. I reached the closest and pulled out a pair of flannel trousers and a long sleeve shirt. I walked out of Sirius's room and shut the light off, before walking to the bathroom to get a towel.

I walked back to the living room to see Remus . . . sobbing? My brows drew close together before walking up to the sobbing werewolf on my couch. I crouched down in front of him, placing a comforting hand on his knee. "Remus?" He took his hands away from his face, and in the dim light, I could see his faint scars from his transformation from last month, and his red eyes. Tears welled up in his chocolate eyes, and they dripped down his cheeks.

"I shouldn't be here," he said into the night. "I'm bothering you, I'm just a big bother," he tried to get up from the couch but I placed my hand down on his chest and pushed him down into the couch. His eyes widen at my actions and I gave him a glare that'll rival my very own mother. "Remus John Lupin, I am not allowing you to leave this house until you've sobered up and are dried off." His eyes widen and I smirk at him, I may hate my mother for what she did to my brothers and me, but I'll always love that I'd gotten her life-threatening voice.

"Sit down," Remus followed my command and I handed him the beige fluffy towel. "Here, dry yourself off, and-" I place the clothes on the coffee table in front of the couch. "-and change once you're dried. I'll be in the kitchen making tea," He nodded his head and I gave him a small friendly smile before walking into my kitchen. I turned on the lights and filled the kettle with water before putting it on the stove to heat-up. I went to my fridge and opened the doors to grab the chocolate cake I'd made yesterday for Sirius because he was 'craving for it' like a teen girl on her period. And because I was sick and tired of listening to his over the top dramatics, I'd made him his stupid cake.

I jumped at the sudden hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Remus, now dry and dressed warmly in my brothers' clothes ― which were a little too small in the length for Remus ― with a smile on his face. I held up my hand when he opened his mouth to say something, and I walked over to one of the cabinets and got out a potion, a sober-up potion I'd concocted back in school ―because of Sirius drinking habits ― and handed it to Remus. He eyed it warily. "It's a sober-up potion, Remus." He nodded and uncorked the cap and poured it down his throat. I gasped at the kettles high whistling and took it off the stove, and turned it off. I got out two mugs and set them on the counters and a couple of teabags.

"You know, you don't have to do this, Y/n," Remus muttered. I nodded my head. "Yes, well, I can't let you leave unless you've sobered up and are healthy to actually leave the house," I told him while putting the bags of tea in each cup before pouring the hot water in them. "Why?" I heard Remus mutter behind me, but I didn't answer him, hoping that he'll think I didn't hear him, because even I had no idea why I was helping him. Maybe I'd just felt responsible? 'No, stop lying to yourself Y/n.' I thought. I scoffed softly and looked at Remus. "Sugar?" He nodded. "4 teaspoons, please." I smiled to myself. Remus always had a sweet tooth.

I handed him his cup of tea before sipping on mine. I leaned against the counter, watching Remus as he sipped and nursed his cup of warm tea. I wanted to get closer to him, but my body refused. "Remus, why . . . why did you come here?" He looked at me, his eyes held something in them. An emotion, an emotion I wasn't used to seeing unless it was from Sirius or Reggie.

"I . . . I didn't know where else to go," he whispered. My feet moved towards him, on their own. I wanted to scowl, but my hands had a mind of their own too. I placed my hands on his shoulder. "Why were drinking? You never drink like that." I asked him. He sighed. A mumble came out of his mouth. "Pardon?" I asked. He looked at me, his eyes burned into mine. "I was drinking because of you," he said louder. I furrowed my brows in confusion. "What? Why?" I asked. He scoffed and pushed my hand away from his shoulder.

"You really are that oblivious aren't you?" he asked me. I glared at him and raised my hand to slap him. How dare he insult me in my own home?! I opened my mouth to give him a good shouting when he grabbed my hands and pushed me against the fridge and his lips were on mine. My eyes were shot wide. Remus was kissing me. He was _kissing_ me in _my_ kitchen!

He pulled away from me and I was still baffled, no words came out of my throat, they were stuck. And all I could do was just stare at the man before me. His eyes were clouded with lust and he smirked at my expression. "Why?" I choked out. He placed his arm above me and leaned close to my body. "Because," He leaned in, his lips hovering over mine. "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you,"

This time I pressed my lips to his, I made the first move. His kiss this time was feverish. My hands were in his hair, pulling and tugging lightly as his hands wandered down onto my waist. Teeth and tongue clashed together as we kissed. He drew out moans from my throat and I made no move to stop him. His fingers went underneath my shirt and I felt him draw circles on my naked skin, drawing breathy moans and groans from my lips. He pulled his lips from mine, a lustful glint was in them and I shivered.

"I love-" I place my index finger on his lips. "shh, just . . . just take me . . . please." I begged. His eyes darkened and I knew then, I'd won him over. He swept me off my feet, making me squeal, and carried me bridal style to my bedroom. He kicked open the door and sat me down on the queen-sized bed. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to me. His lips found their way down my neck, nipping and biting the exposed skin. I gasped and moaned, my nails found its way into his arms, and he groaned. I lifted my hips, grinding against him, he moaned as he left open mouth kisses, his delicious tongue traced his mark.

He grounded his hips, more specifically his member, into my waiting hips and I gasped and moaned out his name. I could feel his grin against my skin, but I didn't care. I was too lost in his warmth. His fingers reached the hem of my pajama shirt and he looked at me, making sure it was okay for him to continue. I nod my head. "Please," I begged, I could feel my arousal drip down my legs. He nodded and he raised the shirt higher, exposing my uncovered chest. He let out a groan and he took off the shirt, throwing across the room. The pads of fingers touched and prodded at my hard nipples and he traced them, making me whine in need.

"Remus-" I moaned loudly when he took one of the buds into his mouth, sucking and licking. I arched my back, making his face press closer to my naked chest as he licked and sucked as a babe did to its mother. My hands found their way into his hair again and I pulled as he sucked harder. While his mouth gave attention to one of my buds, the other was being stimulated by his fingers. Pinched, traced, and flicked. It was so perfect, the pleasure he was giving me, made me want to cry. I never experienced such pleasure like this. I wasn't a virgin, no that was taken away by Travis Flint, and that way a drunken mistake, he didn't even give me pleasure, so what Remus was doing was all new to me.

He turned his attention to my other bud and gave it the same attention, sucking and licking it, as his other hand went to my neck, choking me slightly. I moaned and bucked my hips into him, his hard member brushed against me as I did this making me cry out. "Remus!" he smirked and took his mouth away from my buds. "So needy," he whispered before taking the shirt I'd given him off. I gasped and placed my hand on his chest, tracing his scars. He tried to take my hand away but I glared at him. "If I'm laying with you Remus, I want to lay with all of you. Scars or not. I love them because they're part of you." I leaned up to his chest and kissed his scars. He lifted his head up towards the ceiling as his other hand cradled the back of my head and my low back.

He moaned as I traced them with my tongue and he gasped as I sucked his skin, leaving my own purple marks on his body. He looked down at me and smirked before laying me down and maneuvering his way down my body. His thumbs pulled down my trousers, down my legs and down to my feet. He took them off and balled them up before throwing them. He gave me a small smile before picking up my leg and started kissing my skin, from my ankle to thigh. He did the same to each leg before he settled in my thighs. He pressed his nose up to my covered slit and I gasped in anticipation. "Mmm, you smell divine," he purred before slipping a hand into my panties and his finger made contact with my pearl. I gasped as he rubbed it. "Re-Remus!" He smirked and took off my panties, slowly, before he pressed his face to my cunt.

His tongue lapped at my clit making my legs shake, I could feel the coil inside my stomach start to tighten. His tongue made a figure eight on the sensitive bundle of nerves before thrusting a finger inside as he sucked on the pearl. My eyes rolled back in my head and I dug my fingers into the sheets of my bed, I gasped and moaned as he flicked his tongue. I wanted to scream as his tongue dipped inside my heat, licking the wetness and drinking it. He swirled it around inside me and I lifted my hips when only to have him push me down, keeping me still as he drank in pleasure.

"Remus!" the coil snapped and I felt a wave of pleasure overwhelm me. Remus drank it in, making sure to drink every drop. I sighed and he smirked at me. He took off his trouser and I realized he wasn't wearing any underwear. I gasped at the size of him before leaning my head back into the pillows. Remus climbed up my body and his hard member brushed my thighs. I moaned and he gave me a look of satisfaction like he was pleased to see me like this, at his mercy.

"You ready?" he asked me. I could only nod and he positioned himself before thrusting inside. My warm walls squeezed him and I let out a scream and he moaned deeply. He breathed heavily at the feeling of my walls squeezing him, and I almost came there. He started thrusting once I was accustomed to his size, with each thrust I wanted to pull him closer, our skin touched, and we were one, but I wanted to be even closer to the man I loved. His thrusts were slow and he dragged his cock along my walls, hitting my g-spot. I cried out each time, before wrapping my legs around his waist, begging him to go faster. He complied with a smile. "As my lady wishes," and his thrusts became faster.

My throat was raw from screaming in pleasure as I lifted my hips to meet Remus's powerful thrusts and my breath was labored, the coil in my stomach was tightening and Remus thrusts became harder. I could feel him reach past my cervix and I moaned and buried my face into his neck as he neared my womb. Remus moaned and I cried out as he thrusted faster, trying to bring me to climax. I could feel it nearing and with Remus pounding into my womb mercilessly, I knew I wouldn't last long. "Remus," panted. He nodded his head. "I know," and I felt it snap. Pleasure washed over me and I could only moan as Remus stilled inside me and filled me. The feeling of his warmth inside me made me come again, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. We stayed together, him still inside me, as we panted, trying to catch our breaths.

Once he softened, did he pull out and lay next to me. Sweat glittered our skin, along with purple marks, our lovesick smiles dawned on our face as we laid together. Our limbs tangled together, as we stared at one another. "I love you, Y/n," Remus finally said, without me stopping him. "I love you too, Remus," he leaned close and kissed me.

"AHH! MY EYES!" We broke apart at the voice of my brother, Sirius. I gasped and pulled the sheet close to our naked bodies. "Well, why don't you knock?!" I shouted at my idiot brother. "Well, I didn't think to knock in my own bedroom!" he shouted back as he flipped us off. I gasped and looked around the room. Yes, indeed, it was my brothers' room. It wasn't mine, and I just had sex with Remus in my brothers' bed. Oh, merlins saggy balls. I buried my face in my hands, trying to hide my blazing cheeks as Remus wrapped his arms around me.

"Glad that you two finally got together, but seriously? In _my_ room?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request, please comment! Make sure to read the rules I posted in the first chapter before you make a request though! Thanks for reading!:)


	5. 𝐋𝐨𝐲𝐚𝐥𝐭𝐲|𝐃.𝐌𝐚𝐥𝐟𝐨𝐲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In a world where Harry dies because Nevile was killed before he could kill Nagini, and Voldemort won. The reader is Voldemort's child, and she's furiously loyal to her father, and Draco is the grand general of Voldemort's Army/Death Eaters, while Voldemort rules the Wizarding World.
> 
> Dark!Draco x Dark!RiddleReader
> 
> Warning(s): torture, display of madness, smut, oral, dark themes

𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐏𝐎𝐕

The wind blew hard against the walls of Malfoy Manor, the willow tree out front crashed and whipped its branches across the roof and glass windows of the ancient manor. The moon was full tonight and its bright silver light shone in through the windows, casting a glow in the dining room. Men and women sat around the long table, they glanced at each other, silent questions were asked but none opened their mouths.

I stood in the shadows, up against the walls, with my hood on my head. I watched the death eaters and smirked whenever one jumped or flinched in fear. It was a glorious sight, to see the fear embedded in their eyes. My father trained them well.

My gaze shifted to each and every death eater sitting around the table. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Daphne Greengrass. Fellow comrades, and old housemates of mine. There were a couple of senior death eaters that I did not personally know, but I make it a point to not get social with my fathers' followers except the death eaters who I already knew from Hogwarts.

I smirk to myself, remembering the years of my days of being a student at Hogwarts Castle.

It's been years since the battle of Hogwarts, that glorious battle of bloodshed. It's been years since the death of the chosen one: Harry Potter was announced. It's been years since the Death Eaters controlled the Magical World. And in those years, muggles died, blood traitors were tortured, and those who did not follow the Dark Lord, they were food to his loyal snake; Nagini.

Ahh, yes, the magical world was at its best. But I had to owe my thanks to my father's right-hand man. It was he who delivered results and rose in ranks in just two years. Now he's one of the most feared death-eaters in my father's army.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard the slam of the main doors of Malfoy Manor's dining room flew open. The men(and women) around the long table jumped, making me smirk as I stood in the shadows. A man with white-blonde hair and pale skin walked in. His grey eyes held anger, excitement, and confusion. He wore a black suit and his wand was at his side, ready to cast a curse on anyone.

This man was Draconian Lucius Malfoy, the second in command of Lord Voldemort's armies. This man wasn't the scared little boy anymore, this was a man. A man who killed, who tortured, who became ruthless. This man was a true Death Eater.

Draconian walked down the long table, passing each Death Eater, he made his way to the head of the table's empty chair. His shoe heel clicked on the floor, his eyes were kept forward, and his jaw was set in determination. He moved his chair out from the table and sat in it.

He linked his hands together, his grey eyes looked at the Death Eaters, and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Tell me," he began, his crazed eyes wandering to each person around the table. "when did we accept failures?"

A tense shift overcame the air, eyes glanced at each other, while Draconian just watched them. I folded my arms over my chest as I watched the scene before me. Oh, it was absolutely . . . addicting. I licked my lips as I watched Draconian click his tongue against his teeth, his grey eyes scanned everyone, staring directly into their souls.

"No one has an answer?" he asked. "Not one?" The tense silence was all that responded. He chuckled, it sent shivers down everyone's spines. "Fine, tell me Rowl," he looked at the elder man right in the eyes, his hand on his Hawthorne-wood wand. "why didn't you kill Bones?" the male swallowed hard and looked at the blonde general. "I-I-I I don't know-" he stammered. Draconian chuckled and giggled psychotically. "You don't know?" he said while laughing. Rowle looked at him strangely before laughing as well, forcefully I might add.

Then Draconian switched faces once more and shot up from his chair, the legs scraping the marble floor as he pointed his wand at Rowl and verbally bound the pathetic man in invisible rope. Rowl looked alarmed as Draconian got in his face. "You don't know?" he seethed, anger rose in his calm and collected features. You could see a vein popping out in his forehead as he spat in Rowl's face.

"I-I-I-"

"Shut up," Draconian slapped Rowl in the face. "Your words mean nothing to me. Your excuses are just that . . ." his eyes trailed over the older man's attire, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. "Tell me Rowl, how many times have you disobeyed one of my orders?" the man in question did not answer, shame clouded his face. "And yet you're still here?"

Draconian backed away from the death eater and started pacing in front of the roaring fireplace. The orange and yellow flames flickered across his pale features as he walked, the heels of his shoes clicked on the floor, and his arms were behind his back.

Even from the shadows, I could see the questions and longing to have answers in his stormy eyes. Anger was flooding through his veins, and his talons were ready to strike.

He stopped pacing and he smiled at Rowl.

"I'll tell you what Rowl, I'll let you go," the death eater let out a breath of relief at Draconian's words, but I knew that there was more to the grand general's venom laced in his tone. He would not let this man go without inflicting pain on him, to remind him of his mistakes and that Draconian was not a man of empty threats and petty speech.

"But, I'm going to have to take something from you," Rowl's eyes widen and Draconian stalked forward to the man. A smile was on his face and he reached out to touch Rowl. The older man flinched and the general's smile held a psychotic glint.

"You love telling stories of your brave adventures don't you?" Draconian's finger went up to his lips as he pretended to think. "How about-" His left hand grabbed Rowl's face in a tight grip, the lips on Rowl's face were pushed together and Draconian's nails dug into the death eaters' face, making him groan and whimper.

Draconian took out his switchblade and laughed at Rowl's fearful expression. "-I take that tongue of yours? No magic, the muggle-way, for you are not worried to have magic inflict pain on you," he whispered hoarsely. Rowl shook his head, trying to get out of Draconian's grasp but the general just whistled and a house-elf appeared, holding a tray full of knives and tongs, and all sorts of muggle torture devices.

The blonde giggled madly at Rowl's expression. This man was really crazy, and after the emotional abuse he had to endure during his childhood really did a number on him. Especially after killing his father, he really did tumble down the rabbit hole.

"Nott, Zabini, come here and help me with Rowl's punishment." I could see Zabini really didn't want to do this, but he obeyed his command and walked up to Draconian with Nott in toll.

"Hold this slimy coward Zabini, and Nott, get the tongs." Both did as they were commanded and soon Rowl had his tongue in display while being held back. Draconian grabbed his knife and went close to Rowl. "Let it be known to all," he said, loudly. "this is what happens when you fail and lie to me. I don't tolerate liars." with one motion he swiped his blade and Rowl started screaming, but it came out muffled and his tongue fell to the floor. Nott placed the tongs on the tray and Zabini let go of Rowl as Draconian picked up the pink muscle on the floor. He giggled and waved it in front of Rowl.

"Tell me Rowl, will you ever lie to me again?" Rowl only cried more and Draconian only smirked. "Oh I forgot, you can't. But you'll never ever lie to me . . . won't you?"

Rowl only nodded his head and sobbed more.

Draconian turned towards the rest of the death eaters, a smirk still on his lips. "You're dismissed . . . unless our lady would like to say anything?" He pointed towards while I stood.

I walked out of the dark shadows, my boots clicked on the floor and my black hood covered my face as I walked. The long black lacey dress moved against my skin as I held onto my wand. I didn't take my eyes off the smirking general, but I could feel the stares of the death eaters.

I stood in front of Draconian, he held out his hand for me and I placed mine in his. He raised my knuckles up to his lips and kissed them, all without taking his eyes off me.

"My lady," he said. I turned towards the death eaters, an icy glare in my eyes. "There shall be nothing to say except these words: 'Death is the master we all must serve'."

"You're dismissed," I said and waved my hand lazily at them, turning to Draconian. He still wore a smirk and I could see the bloodthirst he held in his eyes. Once the death eaters left (they practically scrambled and walked over one another) was then I gave the man before a smirk, filled with satisfaction.

"Well done, Draconian, father's proud," I told him. He only gave me his charming smile. "I am but a servant, I live to serve your father . . . and you,"

He was my father's general, and he had a thirst for blood and pain, but he will always be a flirt. Nothing could change that, no matter what. He could be drenched in someone else's blood and he'll still manage to charm a witches panties off. He was skilled, in many ways. Talent flowed through his veins.

"Now, now," I purred and placed my index finger on his lips. "don't get too flirtatious, daddy won't approve." I blinked innocently. He growled and I smirked at his frustration. "Come now, my little _sociopath_ ," I walked over to the fireplace and let the heat of the flames warm my chilly skin.

He followed me and stared in the flames with me. "How close are we?" I asked. "Very close, my darling."

His hand found mine and woven with my fingers. "Soon we shall have it, and soon, our plan shall be complete," I smirked. "Good," I turn my head towards him, a vicious smile on my lips. "I knew I could count on you. You never seem to disappoint me," he only bathed in my praise and raised my hands to his lips. "Only for you, my _serpent_ ,"   
  
  
  
  


* * *

I let out a loud moan as the blonde man before me, sucked on my abused skin. His teeth scraped against it, leaving goosebumps in its wake. My bare leg raised up, my foot trailing up his naked body and I hooked it around his waist, holding him close.

His tongue swirled around my clit and his long slender fingers worked in and out of my throbbing cunt. He curled his fingers inside me, making a come hither motion, rubbing my g-spot deliciously. I bucked my hips into his face, trying to make him go deeper and he just chuckled, sending vibrations through my sensitive cunt. I moaned loudly as he sucked on my clit and I raised my hands up behind my head, grabbing the sheets tightly as Draconian continued feasting on me, drinking in my pleasure and wetness that was trickling down like a fountain.

"Dra - Dra - Draconian~"

He smirked against my skin. "Say my name like that baby, go on, say it. Scream it if you have to." I moaned louder and continued screaming out his name as I came. He drank in my juices, not wasting a single drop. "You taste divine," he said huskily before crawling up my body and starts sucking on my neck.

I moaned and I raised my hands, threading my fingers through his hair. They were pulling and tugging on the strands of blonde hair as he ravished my skin. We've been at this for 5 hours now, and I soon lost count of how many rounds we've had sex. But this I do know, with each round, our fucking became more passionate and rough.

My thighs were sticky with our fluids and my skin was decorated with his marks, purple and blue. He pulled back from my abused neck and smirked at his work. "You're a masterpiece," he said, using his index finger to trace each mark. "I must thank the artist," I say and he raises a brow. "For I am just a canvas, he truly is the master and I'm just his artwork." Draconian let out a feral growl and he sunk his teeth into my skin making me moan as he pierced my flesh.

"My love, my serpent, my art piece," he said against my skin, his tongue licking the new hickey. Moans escaped my throat and I lifted my hips up from the bed, urging him on, daring him to continue his pleasurable torturing.

"Mon Cherie," he whispered in French. I just whimpered. Some days I would be the one inflicting the pleasure and torture and other days, it would be him. But only in the bedroom, he knew if he ever dared to become more dominant than me, his punishment would be unforgettable and painful. Many men and women have tried to become my dominant and each one has died an unforgettable death.

"Please," I said softly, bucking my hips to his, trying to encourage him. He just smirks at me. "Again? My Queen, we've been at this for several hours now, I'd figure I tired you out by now," he teases. I just glare at him. "Draconian," I warn. He sighs before thrusting his hips and entering me. I gasp in pleasure as his cock is fully seated inside me. My pillowed walls squeezed against him, and he groaned.

He slowly pulled out before pushing back in, slowly. I moaned and lifted my hips again, trying to egg him on. "Faster! Please!" I called out, my hands found their way to his back and I scratched. His back already sported marks of my nails, but he obeyed my request. "As my lady wishes,"

His thrusts became erratic and I was in heaven. His cock was hitting my cervix perfectly, making me moan loudly. Draconian kissed my lips, muffling my screams as he became faster and harder with his fucking. I could feel the coil in my stomach tighten and soon the coil snapped and a wave of pleasure erupted from my body. I could see stars, and my breath was labored. Draconian stilled as his own orgasm overcame him and he groaned at his sudden release.

We panted, our eyes met as we stared at one another lustfully. No matter how many partners we have had, our sex was mindblowing. We knew every weak spot of each other, we know how to make each other cum without even being connected. We knew the other's secrets and kinks, we were like an open book and we could read each other very clearly.

"I adore you," he whispered in my ear. I didn't answer, and he didn't ask for one. He's been with me too long to know that I never say 'I love you' so instead of saying that he says 'I adore you,' or 'I'll always worship you,' and I respond by giving him a powerful kiss. I could never tell him how much I appreciated him, it would make me weak, and I hated being weak. So I just push my lips to his, kissing him. I may be sleeping with Draconian, but I'll always be loyal to my father, the man who made our reality possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request, please comment! Make sure to read the rules I posted in the first chapter before you make a request though! Thanks for reading!:)


	6. 𝐈𝐧 𝐃𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬|𝐑𝐚𝐛𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧 𝐋𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reader is the little sister of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Y/n is to be married to Lucius Malfoy and she has no say in it, but what her family doesn't know is that Y/n has a secret lover, Rabastan Lestrange.
> 
> Warning(s) Unprotected Sex, Cursing,

Your POV

Snow fell from the sky today, the grounds of Black Estate was covered in powdery snow. The house-elves lit all the fireplaces, within their master's home, keeping them warm. Tea was served with breakfast and pastries, and I took my breakfast in my room today. I did not want to see my father or mother, not until my anger was subsided.

I fingered the black diamond necklace that hung around my neck as I stared out my window, watching the snowfall. It was beautiful and peaceful. I could almost feel like I could breathe without being controlled. Like there wasn't a collar on me anymore, that I was free of my gilded cage.

But that was just wishful thinking of course. I was young and I daydreamed, was it a crime to wish and hope to be free from the clutches of my parents? To be free from their blood purity nonsense. To be able to breathe without worrying about someone capturing me and forcing me into a marriage with a man whom I've never held an interest in.

'Wishes don't come true, Y/n. You have to make it come true.' the voice of Andy echoed through my empty head of empty thoughts.

There was once a time when Andy and I planned our escape, to be free to marry whoever we want. To be humans instead of cattle to be bargained away with. Andy would give me a fantasy of being in Muggle London, living in a flat, working a muggle job, and living my best life, away from the clutches of my parents.

But that fantasy was just that. A fantasy. I couldn't escape, I couldn't flee and disown my name. I was now in a trap, and the ring on my finger reminded me of it every day.

"To be held in darkness is to be held under a flame of candlelight," I whispered as I rubbed my thumb on the ring. "But in that darkness, under that candlelight, there is hope," said a voice. I looked up and turned on the balls of my feet. There in my doorway stood Rabastan Lestrange, the younger brother of my sister's husband, and my lover.

"Rabastan!" I hissed, trying to be angry at him for startling me, but the smile on my face forced its way onto my lips. "Now now, how can you be angry at me, my dear?" He smirks and stalks over to me. "I go away for a month and I find out my beautiful lover is engaged, to a Malfoy nonetheless." he scowls and takes my hand. His fingers brush against the Malfoy engagement ring and I could feel his hot breath against my cheek, reminding me of how close we truly are.

"That should be my ring on your finger," he whispers into the cold silence, stunning me as he speaks tenderly. "I should be the one you are to marry," his index finger circles the jewel on the gold band. "You should have my surname, not that blonde prats," he says, looking to my eyes, tenderness in his jaded orbs.

"I'm so sorry, my love," I tell him, and cup his face with my hand. "I was trapped and if I told father about you . . ." I trailed off at the thought of my father. "He would've killed me, and disowned you." Rabastan finishes for me. I was to be pure, like a white lamb, ready to be sacrificed. But his lamb was not so pure. She bled, and her purity was tainted by the man before her.

"I wish I went to him first." my lover speaks. I nod my head, trying to push back the tears threatening to fall. "But the last I heard was that your sister was to marry Malfoy, and I planned on bringing our betrothal to your Father after I got back." Rabastan wraps his arms around me, holding me close. "I guess I was too late," I shake my head at him. "It wasn't your fault my love," I speak. "Because Cissy ran off, I was left to be bargained away." His fists clench, and he mutters in French.

"Now you're taken," he says in English. Tears fell down my cheeks, I'd lost the strength to keep them back any longer. "I . . . I tried to forget about you," I confess. Rabastan looked at me, curiously. "I tried to not think about you. I thought if I forgot you, this marriage would be easier on my heart. But it's not." I cry.

"It's harder to forget about the man I love than it is to marry a man I do not know." Rabastan kisses my lips, muffling my cries. My salty tears drip down my cheeks and onto his face, but he does not care. His arms hold me tight against his chest and his lips make me forget about the world around me. His kisses become stronger and more heated, making me moan and run my fingers through his short dark hair.

Rabastan wasn't like his brother, he was the total opposite. He was lean and scrawny, he had brown hair instead of red. He was an artist, a lover, and my best friend. Before we became lovers, we were the best of friends. We were housemates and study buddies. Until 5th year. Slytherin won the house cup and we had a party in our common room. Firewhiskey and elfish win were passed around, and kisses were exchanged. The morning I woke up, I was in the boys' dorm, in a bed, with Rabastan.

After that night, we became lovers, secret lovers of course. If my father found out, he would've strung up Rabastan and make me watch my love hang. My father was cruel, and he would've taken joy in watching me cry and scream as I watch my lover's life be clawed away from him.

For three years were together, and for three years, we planned our futures, together. We were supposed to get married after our 7th year, and settle down and have a family. But it seems our dream and future was taken away from us, ripped like a tapestry.

Our kisses became feverish and clothes were thrown across the room. We laid in my bed, Rabastan on top of me, as he kissed my neck. A loud moan escapes my lips and clapped my hand against my mouth. Rabastan took his lips away from my neck and smirked. "I placed silenced charms on the room, you can scream all you want, your family won't hear you," he says, lust cloud his vision and I moan in response.

"Take me, Rabastan," I whimper, grabbing my lover's face. Rabastan smirks. "As you wish,"

The room was filled with moans and groans, screams, and gasps as the act of skin on skin happened between us. We poured our love through our actions, through our kisses, through our moans, and mewls. Rabastan showered me in his undying love and he brought his lips to my ear as he moved inside me.

"I don't care if you marry that blonde cunt," he says huskily. "Your mine and I will find a way for you to be mine. If you marry him, you'll still be mine," I moan and gasp. "I'll always be yours," I tell him. He places a hand on my abdominal, and he rubs my naked sweaty skin.

"Your mine, and I'm yours, until this day-"

"-and to the end of my days," I finished.

He smiles at me as we reach our highs.

We lay together, naked as a babe, in my bed. Our limbs twisted together, and we whisper such loving things. I may be Lucius's bride by name, and law, but Rabastan will always have my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request, please comment! Make sure to read the rules I posted in the first chapter before you make a request though! Thanks for reading!:)


	7. 𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐲| 𝐓.𝐑𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐥𝐞 (𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐎𝐧𝐞)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's half of your request Mzaan! I am so sorry it took me so long - I've been really busy. There will be at least three parts to this one-shot, so be on the look out for that! 
> 
> "I like 12,16,21,24 and 25 could I possibly request a Tom Riddle x Reader but for now I’ll go with 25 ⬆️ Creativity is all yours please don’t make it fluffy but not too harsh. Teacher/student relationship is to be avoided please no massive age gaps.  
> Here’s my idea  
> Y/N is one of his prisoners at Malfoy manner. Despite being against his cause she had always had a thing for the enemy but she wouldn’t admit it to anyone. Tom had a motive for going down there, he needed an heir and a dark lady to be by his side but she wouldn’t know until it’s too late when she was all wrapped up in his web.  
> Tom still has his hawt features and not his snake face," 
> 
> (Whilst writing I was imaging Bill Skarsgard as Tom, and this is an AU where Regulus didn't drown in the cave.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> Девушка = Girl

I never knew that it would come to this. I didn’t know  _ how  _ it came to this. But it did. 

If I could blame something, I would blame my incurable curiosity and need to protect my twin. Mother always said that my curiosity and pride would get me in trouble one day ― and damn it. It  _ fucking  _ did. 

Everyone heard the rumors about this mysterious ‘ _ Dark Lord _ ’ ― well at least everyone who was pureblood ― and as a child, Regulus and I would hear the whispers being shared between the elite purebloods, wishing to gain favor with this mysterious dark wizard, and rid the world of  _ Mudbloods _ . The filth of the Wizarding World. 

Father and Mother loved this Dark Lord, they loved his ideals and would praise him for what he was doing. Even my cousin, Bellatrix, worshipped the dark wizard and joined him. I only saw her a few times, usually at family gatherings, but we hadn’t had one since mine and Regulus’s 13th birthday. 

I let out a quiet sob, thinking of my brother. I didn’t know what happened to him. All I knew was that after rescuing him from the Inferi and ordering Kreature to take us back to our home, death eaters were waiting for us there. Somehow,  _ he _ knew what my now unconscious brother did. And  _ he _ wanted to kill him. 

I jumped at the sudden screams and I looked up at the dirt cell ceiling underneath Malfoy Manor. The home of my cousin Narcissa and her husband Lucius. The screams were filled with anguish and terror, and I pulled my legs up to my chest, the fabric of my dress was covered in dirt and dried blood from a previous occupant. Tears brimmed in my eyes and I clapped my hands over my ears. Memories of my childhood flooded my brain. Memories of my brothers and I, memories of our adventures in our home. Kreature the house-elf, ever so loyal to my brother and me.

Sobs escaped from my dried throat. My breathing was labored and my head was stuffed up, it felt like I was in the ocean; the pressure building up and making me lose focus. It was suffocating. I dug my fingernails in the dirty dress fabric, and a memory I long have forgotten reached up into my skull. 

Once when we were 12, only in our second year of Hogwarts, our family attended a ball Mr. and Mrs. Crabbe held. It was such a lavish party, silk draping hung from the ceiling, a soft symphony of music played ― enticing those who dared to dance on the marble dance floor ― and the cling of crystal champagne glasses wove a story together, with the secret whispers, chatter, and looks, it looked like my brother and I walked into a nest of deadly spiders. 

Together we clawed away at the fake smiles and doting looks pureblood wives gave us and tried to ignore the desirable glances we got from those wishing to make an arranged marriage. It was tiresome, and it bore Regulus out of his mind, although no one would see it ― not when my twin was plastering on his most Slytherin smile. 

But I could see it. 

His boredom. 

His nervousness. 

The brief twitches beneath his eye and lips. It was as if he was trying to not sneer or glare at this aristocratic crowd. The little flick of his wrist he occasionally made whenever a wizard old enough to be my grandfather or father glanced at me with a look of pure lust and desire. Yes, he was nervous, but not for himself. But for me. His twin. 

All my life I’ve been told that I was the jewel of The Black Family. My hair glossy, my eyes wide like a doe, my skin flawless and fragile like glass, my figure desirable to all. Mother always said that I was Hecate incarnate. I always shook my head and denied it. I could never be as beautiful as Hecate, the mother of our magic. Our protector and goddess. But sometimes I wondered, pondered really, what would Hecate look like if she was reborn again? Would she be reborn along with her lover, the God of Death? It was a question and thought I pondered about for years, ever since Mother told me the story of Hecate and Thanatos.

“Y/n?” my brother had called out. “Are you alright?” I remember looking at him, giving him a sweet smile and a nod before the sound of soft strings of the giant harp pulled my attention. What a pretty instrument the harp was. How elegant the sound it made, making those around it hypnotized by its lush melody. 

Regulus turned his attention to me, a smile playing at his lips. “Would you care to dance, sister?” his grey eyes were full of mirth and adoration. I gave him a smile and a nod. “Why, of course, brother mine,” He held out his gloved hand, and I placed my delicate hand in his and he whisked us off into the dance floor, avoiding those already with dance partners and dancing on the marble floor. He placed his other hand on my waist and I placed mine on his shoulder and he took a step back before leading us into a waltz. 

He whisked us around the ballroom, dancing elegantly, neither of us missing a step. It was one of the most important things for our Mother, dancing. She made us take dance lessons ever since we could walk. According to her, dance was the way to a person’s heart and mind. In dance, she taught us how to be swift, elegant, know which pace to use, and know which place to step. On the outside, she taught us how to dance, but she taught us the skillful art of manipulation. 

Something our dear Mother excelled at, and she made sure her twins knew it. Sirius never had time to have lessons with her. He was according to Mother: “A disgrace to our family, I shan’t tolerate his ideals or talk”. It was a normal occurrence when Father or Mother would point their wand at our dear older brother and teach him a ‘ _ lesson _ ’. Once Regulus and I tried to stop Father from using the Cruciatus Curse on Sirius, but that led him to use it on us to teach Sirius a lesson. Mother shrieked at Father when she found out, lashing at father with her witty tongue and mind. 

Regulus and I were her perfect children. It never made much sense to me, but Sirius once told me that Regulus and I were perfect pureblood children. We did what we were told; we didn’t deviate from the ideals our parents put before us, and they raised us with grace, cunning, and ambition. Unlike him, who would deviate from anything traditional and sacred, just to get under our parents’ skin. 

After that night, Father got an influx of people wanting to arrange a marriage between my brother and I. He was so happy, he boasted all about it to his colleagues and his brother, our Uncle, and Aunt. I once sneaked into his office, looked at the proposals just to see who in fact wanted my hand. I cried afterward. I ran into Regulus’s room and cried in his arms. 

It was that night that my innocence was shattered. Just seeing the wizards who asked for my hand made me sick to my stomach. Wizards who were twice my age were offering my father heaps and heaps of gold in exchange for my hand. And I didn’t know who my father would choose. Would he choose Mr. Yaxley or Mr. Rosier? Or worse, would he choose Mr. Dolohov? I did not know. And not knowing scared me. No, it  _ terrified _ me. 

A loud bang interrupted my thoughts, and I watched as a tall and dark shadow of a man stalk his way toward my dirty cell. The smell of metallic blood made its way up to my nose as the figure came closer. I gasped as the figure came into view. Crazed bright blue eyes along with a smile that sent shivers down my spine. There was blood splattered across his face and his dark robes had a few spots that, judging by the smell, was blood. 

The wizard had dark unruly curly black hair with sharp features and pale skin. He licked his lips once he saw me and I backed up, trying to put space between us. That coaxed a laugh from his dry lips. 

“Dolohov,” snapped a rather pretentious voice. I snapped my head and saw a man with cropped red hair and grey eyes with a sharp and crooked nose with a sneer on his face. Rabastan Lestrange, my cousin Bella’s brother-in-law. 

“Lestrange,” said Dolohov, his accent thick. “The Dark Lord wants the traitor's sister, fetch her,” the redhead threw a set of rusty keys towards Dolohov. He caught it and smirked at me. “Time to face the music Девушка,” He slipped the key into the keyhole and turned. The door clicked open. He pulled his wand out from his pocket and opened the cell’s door. He stalked forward and grabbed me by my elbow, dragging me up from the dirty cell floor. 

Dolohov dragged me up the stairs and up to the drawing-room. Screams and whimpers echoed all around me, sending shivers down my spine. The crazed wizard kicked the doors of the drawing-room open and I gasped at the sight. My brother, my twin, was bound by invisible bonds on the floor, blood seeping through his clothes. He was ghostly pale, tears flowed from his eyes, and his black curls stuck to his sweaty forehead. For a moment I thought I was looking at Sirius until Regulus rasped my name. 

His grey eyes meeting mine. 

Tears sprouted from my eyes as I stared at my twin, not even realizing that Dolohov dragged me to the one who caused my brother’s pain. No. I only realized it until an icy hand gripped my face, their nails digging into my skin, forcing my head to look at them and away from my brother. 

Red eyes met my terror-filled orbs. 

The male in front of me was pale and gaunt, with high cheekbones with little to none of color. His hair was brown and looked to be falling out, and a sneer formed on his face. 

“Stop sniffling, you worthless witch,” he spat, his voice full of venom. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears. “Look at me.” I opened my eyes and glared at the man before me. He smiled at that. His smile was like a dagger to my heart. 

“Look at you, how pathetic. How can you be the daughter, the sister, of such a bloodline?” he sneered, his red eyes narrowing. 

“Fuck you,” I spat. He smirked and I could feel Dolohov let go of my elbow and walk out of the drawing-room, closing the door. I was now alone with this snake before me. 

“Now, now, you might not want to speak to me in such a vulgar manner, dear Y/n. After all, I’m offering you a chance.” I perked up at that. A chance? For what? 

“I will let your brother go, he’ll avoid death, this time, but you must give me something in exchange.” 

“What?!” I shouted, desperate to save my brother. His eyes flashed, and I knew then what he wanted would cost me. “You, my dear. I want you.” my eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What do you mean?” I asked. “You see dear, I need someone, a woman in particular. A woman from a pure bloodline.” his voice was layered in honey. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, his fiery breath hitting the shell of my ear. “A woman to bear me an heir,” 

A gasp was wretched from my throat as he leaned away from. “No, don’t do it Y/n!” yelled Regulus, his eyes wide and in panic. “Don’t you do it! Let me die, you bastard! Kill me and let her go!” he shouted at his Master. Voldemort turned his head and smirked at him. “It’s your decision Y/n. Agree to my terms and your brother shall live. Don’t, and he dies.” I looked down at my hands, my mind was racing. 

I could save my brother, but in exchange, I would offer my body, my womb. I would lie with the man threatening my brother, killing innocents. And if not, I would lose my brother, my twin. 

I looked up from hands, my eyes meeting Voldemort's red orbs. A smirk was playing at his lips. He already knew my answer. 

“I will do it. Just let my brother go, please.” The dark lord flicked his finger and the invisible bonds around my brother released him. Regulus slumped to the floor, his breath labored. I tried to reach him, but Voldemort placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from touching my twin. 

“I think not, dear,” he whispered against my neck. “I never said that you could go to him. I only said I would let him go.” I gasped and whipped my head around to look at him, to shout, but I stopped once I saw Dolohov and Lestrange come in and pick my brother up and drag him out of the drawing-room. 

“REGULUS!!” I scream. I tried to run after him, but Voldemort kept me in place, a satisfied smirk on his lips. 

“NO! NO! YOU BASTARD!! REGULUS!!” 

“Y/N!!!” 

I tried to elbow Voldemort in the ribs, but he just glared and started murmuring a spell under his lips. The last thing I saw was my brother reaching out for me, trying to fight off Dolohov and Lestrange, trying to get to me. A desperate look on his face, tears in his grey eyes. Right before I blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request, please comment! Make sure to read the rules I posted in the first chapter before you make a request though! Thanks for reading!:)


	8. 𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐲| 𝐓.𝐑𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐥𝐞 (𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐓𝐰𝐨)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Worthy request, the third part will be up later this week. I have it already typed out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's half of your request Mzaan! I am so sorry it took me so long - I've been really busy. There will be at least three parts to this one-shot, so be on the look out for that!
> 
> "I like 12,16,21,24 and 25 could I possibly request a Tom Riddle x Reader but for now I’ll go with 25 ⬆️ Creativity is all yours please don’t make it fluffy but not too harsh. Teacher/student relationship is to be avoided please no massive age gaps.  
> Here’s my idea  
> Y/N is one of his prisoners at Malfoy manner. Despite being against his cause she had always had a thing for the enemy but she wouldn’t admit it to anyone. Tom had a motive for going down there, he needed an heir and a dark lady to be by his side but she wouldn’t know until it’s too late when she was all wrapped up in his web.  
> Tom still has his hawt features and not his snake face,"
> 
> (Whilst writing I was imaging Bill Skarsgard as Tom, and this is an AU where Regulus didn't drown in the cave.)

The smell of ash and blood forced my sleeping mind to wake up. Sounds and smells overwhelmed my senses. A ticking of a grandfather clock. The flipping of a book. The crushing of dried leaves. The soft mattress under me. The smell of ash. The smell of metallic blood. I cracked my eyes open, wincing at the light filtering in through the arched window in front of the bed. My eyes traveled around the room. Dark green wallpaper with paintings by famous Witches and Wizards hung on the wall. Their lifeless eyes staring at me, giving me goose flesh. The light brushstrokes of colors made me want to cry. The memories of last night came flooding back to me. 

My brother.  
Screaming.   
Regulus.   
Red Eyes. 

It was all so overwhelming, and a few tears slipped from my eyes. The control over my feelings was slipping away, and I could feel my heart breaking, crumbling under the weight of yesterday. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” 

The hairs on my arms stood up at the chilling voice that haunted mine and my brother’s nightmares. I turned my head away from the paintings and looked toward the man. He was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, black trousers, and a long-sleeve white button-up shirt, with the sleeves, rolled up to his elbows. His red eyes studied me as I took him in, noting his attire and what exactly he was doing. Wooden bowls and vials littered the desk, with books that laid open. 

“How did you sleep?” I snapped my attention to him, my eyes narrowing in the process. How dare he ask me that, as if he was concerned about my well-being. My fists clenched tightly at my side, how I wished to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze. He doesn’t deserve to die magically, he deserves to die in a muggle way. Like the animal he is.   
A smirk appeared on his face as his blood-red eyes stared at me as if he could read my thoughts. 

“I’d tread carefully if I were you,” his eyes narrow and I could feel a lump forming in my throat. “Who knows what’ll happen to dear, dear, Regulus if you were to act and speak on your thoughts.” His upper lip twitched ever so slightly as I glared at the monster before me. 

“What did you do with him?” The first thing I noticed was that my voice was hoarse and raw. It hurt to swallow and breathe. I wanted to claw at my throat and scream even more, maybe if I screamed someone would help me - find me. But it would be a foolish thing to do. I would get myself killed. I would get Reggie killed. And I refused to do that. 

“You’re a smart girl.” purred the pale-skinned lord, a rumble echoed in his chest. “Continue to please me, and you’ll see Regulus.” 

“He’s alive?” A cold-hearted laugh echoed throughout the room, making a shiver tumble and crawl down my spine. His voice wasn’t warm and filled with niceties. It was cold, black-hearted, and felt like shards of ice piercing my skin. His skin wasn’t snow-white and delicate. It resembled the skin of a corpse. His tall frame reminded me of Death, from the story of the Three Brothers and the Deathly Hallows. His red eyes resembled blood as if he sucked the blood of his victims into his eyes. Maybe if he were to cry, instead of tears there would be blood spilling from them? 

“What a curious mind you have . . . _little witch_.” I bashed my teeth together and snarled at him.   
“Don’t call me that!” My outburst seemed to amuse him. “Such fire, such tenacity, such vigor. You really do hate me with a burning passion . . . don’t you??” 

I did. I really did. I wanted to kill him. I hated him. I want to see his body burning. To see him squirm and scream as the fire licked at his skin. I wanted to see him BURN. 

He leaned in, his fingers gripping my chin as he made me stare into his soulless eyes. “It’s too bad you won’t,” he whispered in my ear before a laugh tumbled from his throat as he backed away from me. 

I squirmed and tried to reach him but my hands were tied, and I was immobile. I watched as he stalked out of the room, his laugh following him. And soon, the suite was silent. And cold. It felt empty as if no one ever stayed here. Perhaps they didn’t. Perhaps this was the Dark Lord’s special chambers whenever he stayed at Malfoy Manor? 

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. And soon memories of my life, memories of my brothers, clouded my thoughts. I missed Regulus. I missed Sirius. Were they worried about me? What did he tell them? Was I dead to them? I didn’t realize I was crying until an ugly and gut-wrenching sob escaped my raw throat. 

“Don’t cry, little witch,” I gasped at the voice, and looked frantically around the room. But he wasn’t there. No one was. I was alone. 

“Are you really?” 

I could hear the smirk in his voice. It made me want to hit something or someone. (I prefer the latter if I had to choose.) “Where are you?” I growled, my eyes wandering around the room, trying to find him. He has to be invisible or playing a trick on me. He can’t be in my head. 

“Is it that bad if I am?”   
“Yes,” I bit back, tired of this game. 

“What do you want from me?” I asked, my eyes narrowing as I waited for his response. Anxiety was slipping into my veins and my heart pounded. “I already told you. I need you to carry my heir.” I paled instantly at the thought. “What? I thought you . . .” I trailed off as I thought more. “Yes? What?” 

I sighed before continuing. “I thought you were asexual. You didn’t do relationships, let alone . . . you know, sleep with witches.” I mumbled the last bit, a blush was flaring up on my cheeks. His chuckle echoed through my head, making me want to slam my head against the wall. 

“Oh little one,” I gulped and gasped at the feel of a hand on my shoulder, making me whip my head. But as expected, he wasn’t there. Only the wall. I could feel his hot breath blowing against the back of my neck towards my earlobe. Gooseflesh flared up on my skin and I involuntarily shivered. 

“I don’t mind _fucking_ ,” he spat into my ear. “Especially if there’s a pretty witch quivering underneath me,” I gasped at the feeling of a hand slapping my cheek, making me fall off the bed and tumble onto the floor. I placed my hand on my cheek and looked around the room, gasping at the sight of the Dark Lord standing by the now-closed door. A smirk was on his face and his red eyes were filled with an emotion I didn’t recognize. 

He stalked towards me and I crawled back, trying to put distance between us. Only to stop once the wall hits my back. A gasp flew from my mouth and I looked around in a panic. 

“Oh stop why don’t you? Seeing you so weak? It’s pathetic.” He gripped my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. He leaned against my body, with his left hand pushed against the wall, his arm blocking me against his body and wall. 

I could feel my body overheating and I whimpered in fear. 

“Shh, little witch, as I’ve said, I need you. I need you to comply or else your precious brother is going to _die_ by _my_ hand.” I gulped and winced as his face got closer and closer. “And you wouldn’t want that, would you?” He gave me a teasing smile before grabbing my hands, threading his fingers in mine. 

“Now, I want you to get on that bed and strip,” he growled. “Time is running short, and I need my heir in your womb, _now_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three will have all the smut ;) 
> 
> If you want to request, please comment! Make sure to read the rules I posted in the first chapter before you make a request though! Thanks for reading!:)


End file.
